


Keep your Friends close, and your Enemy closer

by Tigris_Lilium



Series: Overwatch Quickfics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Drunk Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: McHanzo Week 2016 Day 3 Prompt - Alternate UniverseUndercover/Yakuza/Police AU - He wondered if Gabriel knew that the leader of a crime organization would fall for the gunslinger, and the gunslinger would fall for him just the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW mchanzo fic! Every other earlier fic was fluff to the max, but I love the concept of Hanzo as a yakuza leader while McCree goes undercover for the police/blackwatch
> 
> Hoping the rating/tags are okay but please let me know if I missed anything!

**** The last of the men fell to the ground with a sickening  _ thud _ . There were more before him, around twenty, lying beaten and unconscious on the bar counter, on tables and chairs. One man with a broken nose and bleeding head lay on the billiard table, and one was unmoving against the entry door with the misfortune of having a knife shoved into his neck.

Soft footsteps followed soon after, stepping over and around the bodies, shards of broken glass crunching at each step. Expensive shoes now laden with drying blood, along with splotches of stray red fading against the gray of his suit around his pant legs and sleeves. Goddammit, this was going to leave a stain.

Hanzo took one look of the work he’d made of the men that had attacked him -- at his most favorite bar of all places! Had the best whiskey in all of the East part of town,  _ his  _ town. This was sure to be a long-planned event, someone watching his actions around the bar and, with a mind that was dense as it was fearless, attacked  _ the  _ Hanzo Shimada in his own turf. They clearly had no  _ idea _ what it took to gain this position; just how deadly the head of Shimada clan could be. That twenty against him wasn’t enough, was nothing but a  _ death _ sentence.

With a realization that these may not be the only ones out for his head, he swiftly paced to the dead man on the entry door, ripping out one of his prized throwing knives from the cold flesh, wiping it against the corpse’s jacket, while assessing the situation, his escape route. Though confident in his abilities, he would rather take a break than deal with a bunch of buffoons again-- 

The smallest sliver of movement in the corner of his eye, and Hanzo quickly moved to a defensive position, trained eye taking aim and throwing the knife in his hand to the target.

“ _ Woah there _ !”

The familiar voice and southern drawl startled the assassin, straightening and getting a better look -- McCree stood near the bar counter leading to the back, both hands up and a knife jutting from the wall just inches from his head. If he did not dodge, the knife would have hit the other man’s right eye.

“Took you long enough, Mr. McCree.”

“Got here as fast as I could, Mr. Shimada. But it looks like I missed the fun.” The cowboy grinned, straightening his overcoat while examining the aftermath of one man single-handedly knocking out twenty men -- and, well, and killing one, judging from the blood gushing out of one man’s neck wound. He whistled at the sight, tipping his hat to get a better look at all the damage. “Didn’t you call your people before me?”

“No. If someone had brought this many people to kill me, my safety around my own people may be compromised as well.” Hanzo visibly relaxed. Realized he was almost  _ relieved  _ to see the other man.

“And your brother?”

“I would rather not compromise  _ his _ safety either. I’m sure the enemy will assume I could retreat to the closest family I have. I am not risking it.”

“So you call on an outsider,” McCree nodded in understanding, “...Welp, let your knight in shining armor get you up and outta this place~”

\-- 

Mr. Jesse McCree -- if that  _ was  _ his real name: An outsider, an informant, hell of a shot with a six-shooter, a drinking partner...a friend, if Hanzo thought hard enough about it. A stranger who once sat next to him at the local bar without a care in the world, undeterred by the dragon’s glares and threats. Either this cowboy had no idea who he was speaking to or was looking for a death sentence. 

Anyone else would act stiff around him, keep conversations curt and quick. Hell, even with his little brother Genji by his side, it almost felt  _ lonely _ to have this much power in this city. He wanted  _ something _ . A change of pace. Anything to rid him of the monotony. 

Which was why Hanzo found himself intrigued by the other man and the relaxed, honest way he carried himself. The way he spoke, smooth baritone, about some amusing southern expression or his favorite alcohol; the way he smiled, wide enough to reach his eyes, teeth and all; the way he laughed, pure and honest and  _ real _ . As if the man had nothing to hide and everything to give. Not to mention his  _ surprising _ talent to gain every single piece of intel of rivalling crime groups, a talent that had seemed to save his life time and time again. He almost thought the man was working for one of them, ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’ as they say, but he was sure no enemy would get  _ this  _ close with him.

\--

The apartment door closed behind them and dim lights flickered on. Hanzo followed McCree further into the hall and into a stark living room. Beer cans and newspapers scattered about the floor and the coffee table, messy but in a comforting way. Hanzo realized this is the first time he’s been in the man’s apartment.

“Lemme get that for ya.” McCree moved behind the shorter man, hands placed on his shoulders to remove the soiled coat. “Jesus, smells like piss and blood now. You really did a number on ‘em, huh?”  

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at the words. “It comes with the job, though rarely. I did particularly like this one, but I can live.” 

“Aw, darlin’, this one was my favorite too.”

“Really, now?”

“I’m pretty sure you were wearing this suit when I first met you.”

Hanzo turned his head to eye the man behind him, surprised. “You remembered?”

“When a man with a pretty face like yours starts staring daggers at me, how  _ could _ I forget? We could probably get this cleaned off with the right stuff...” He heard McCree kneel down, nudging at his expensive and stained shoes for Hanzo to lift his legs to take them off. “Aw shit, even the  _ shoes _ ?”

“I had no choice, one of them grabbed my wrists. But I assure you, he became  _ formally acquainted _ with the end of my left foot.” Hanzo smirked.

McCree whistled in approval, playfully patting Hanzo’s calf as he removed the shoes. “Oh ho, remind me not to try that move if I ever get into a spar with ya...”

“Jesse.” 

The cowboy’s hand stilled at the sound of his first name, words dying down.

“Y-yeah Mr. Shimada?”

“ _ Jesse... _ ” There. The tone was stronger this time. 

“...Wait,  _ now _ ?” Jesse’s voice almost quivered with sudden nervousness and want.

Hanzo Shimada usually cared about the time and place -- it was uncouth to lose control of his own body -- but sometimes the adrenaline of a fist connecting against skin and bone, fresh blood painting his shoes and clothes, the satisfying feeling of a knife grinding into flesh, was temptation hard to refuse. Years of protection from his men, years of stiffly sitting through meetings with the elders on drug dealings and rival crime lords was one thing for a leader, but the power that had every man cowering before him for their lives was much better when  _ he _ was the one pulling the trigger. And with the man he’d slowly been pining for these past few months stood by him, close, in the comfort of his own home, something carnal sparked deep within the pit of his stomach.

Thick hands moved up his calves, up his thighs, shifting to the front and just barely brushing against the front of his trousers, just inches away from the growing heat. He felt Jesse stand up behind him, and this time  _ actually _ felt it, his barrel chest pressed against his back through the fabric of his shirt.

“...You sure?” Jesse asked. Hanzo felt hot breath against his ear, almost sighing at the contact. The hands on his hips moved but stilled on his belt, questioning, waiting for a response.

“Now where’s that confidence of yours?” To help the cowboy, Hanzo lifted his own hands from his sides, placing them over Jesse’s, lacing their fingers, pushing his ass against the hardness he knew was there. “This is an order, Mr. McCree.  _ Touch me. _ ”

Jesse groaned in response, his hips twitched against Hanzo’s, “Shit, all this from a bar fight? if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re a bit of a sadist, Mr. Shimada.”

“ _ It comes with the job _ .” Hanzo chuckled, helping the other man undo his belt and unbutton his shirt and pants before letting his body do the rest of the talking.

\--

Mr. Hanzo Shimada. 38 years old, head of the ruthless Shimada family, a man with thousands sworn to follow, with his brother Genji as his right hand man. A natural-born leader, an assassin, a drinking partner, a hell of a fighter, a friend...a lover, if Jesse thought hard enough about it. His  _ target _ , when he remembers Gabe’s words.  _ Your target, and don’t forget about it, I know your pure little heart might actually empathize with this guy.  _

Jesse barely remembers when he was sent off from Blackwatch headquarters by Gabriel Reyes, to go undercover and find the truth about a string of drug dealings connected to a murder case from the higher ups. The request had supposedly come from the chief of police himself, from Jack Morrison. He was sure the two were probably fucking, which was why the rest of his desk duties of filing numerous cases were put on hold.

“And how do I know where to go from here? We’re talking about getting up close and personal with the leader of a crime organization.”

“You’re the best of the best here, Jesse,” Despite the cowboy’s indignation for this mission, he could tell Gabe was serious as he spoke, “I’m sure you’ll think of something. There might be some roadblocks, but patience goes a long way. This mission will be over and done with before you know it.”

\-- 

Fuck what his boss said, he wanted this damn mission to last  _ forever _ if it meant having sex with  _ the  _ Hanzo Shimada.

The first time this happened, he was drunk. Well, he and Hanzo were  _ both _ drunk, and Hanzo was the one who initiated it. And yet even in his drunken stupor he couldn’t forget about the assassin’s long mussed hair, his dark half-lidded eyes, the glimpse of an intricate tattoo barely poking through the collar of his white shirt as the two jacked each other off in a strangely luxurious hotel room bed.

From that point, it was the norm: every other week, after their rounds at the bar, and Jesse giving off some intel he’d gotten from the Blackwatch files to the Shimada family head, their conversation would lead to a quick drive to one of the dozens of five star hotels miles away from the East side. Despite never actually making love, those nights were quite possibly some of the best nights Jesse has experienced with another man in his life so far.

But this time...it felt different. No longer was this a romp in a hotel room; the familiar scent of his bedroom coupled with Hanzo made this much more  _ real _ . 

“Jesse...“ McCree heard his name and took his intrusive thoughts out of his head to focus on what was happening now: He was naked, lying with his back against the bed, and Hanzo, on top of him, hair down and draping along his shoulders, shirt unbuttoned and open, with his pants undone and pushed lower on his hips, an unmistakable bulge through his black boxer-briefs, lazily rolling his hips against his own. “You seem to be distracted. Something on your mind?”

Jesse managed to stifle his pleased groans to respond, “There sure was, but -- ngh! -- I can’t seem to remember it too clearly now.” At this point, he would be clawing at the other man’s hips, urging him to move harder, faster, but…”And is  _ this  _ how one of those guys grabbed your hands?” He asked pointedly, gesturing at his wrists tightly fastened together with the gold scarf that normally wrapped Hanzo’s hair.

“Not exactly.” A pleased smile on Hanzo’s features as he lifted the ensnared limbs up and over McCree’s head, tying them a second time around the bedpost, to get a better view of the cowboy’s hairy chest and abdomen. “Not like this, but I prefer it this way for you.”

“You’re killing me here, Mr. Shimada--” A finger placed on his lips silenced him momentarily.

“Call me Hanzo. My subordinates call me by that name far too much.”

Jesse’s heart practically skipped a beat at those words.

“So, Hanzo…” Jesse took note of the way Hanzo’s licked his lips, eyes flickering with desire at the sound of his name through deep, lust-filled baritone, “how do you wanna do this?” 

Hanzo Shimada was a man of action, Jesse remembers, with how he merely smirked at him as he shifts to remove his pants and boxer-briefs in one go, tossing them to some part of the room. He quickly leans over to grab the bottle of lube placed near him on the bed, opening it and pouring the contents on his fingers. “Perhaps a little reward for you. For  _ saving  _ me from those men earlier.” He joked, reaching around himself.

Jesse swallowed thickly; He wasn’t sure how being tied up counted as a reward but the sight of Hanzo opening himself up for him surely was. His wrists struggled against its bonds for a moment; How he could look but not touch made this all the more exciting, somehow.

Hanzo was done soon after, prepared and ready to be taken, but had more in store for him. He continued the slow roll of his hips, now slick against McCree, and the cowboy let out another shaky groan. He noticed the other man’s amber eyes locked to the left side of his chest, barely covered by the thin white fabric of his shirt. “Something caught your interest?” 

“I know I’ve seen some of it earlier, but...your tattoo…” Jesse bit off another moan, hips with a mind of their own as they twitched even more against the assault. 

“You’ve never seen all of it up close, have you?” Relinquishing his control and giving the gunslinger another reward, he shouldered the remaining piece of clothing off of him, revealing the mesmerizing blue and gold tattoo that laced down his left limb. 

Jesse’s mouth felt dry at the sight, eyes widening. Oh, how he wanted to touch it, to drag fingers down the deadly and beautiful inkwork along muscular arms. 

It felt like ages had passed, of Hanzo teasing him mercilessly with his hips and his confident smirk. Fists clenching hard enough to leave nail marks in his palms, wrists beginning to ache from struggling against the scarf. “Baby...Hanzo, please,” Jesse panted, already feeling like he was about to burst.

“What is it, Jesse?” Though in control, Hanzo’s voice was already wavering, impatient for something more than just idle teasing.

“Just lemme…. _ shit, _ Hanzo. Let me touch you. Let me take care of you.” Jesse knew full well Hanzo was on the edge as well, could feel every bit of it as the assassin moved against him.

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to comply. He leaned over McCree to unfurl the golden silk around his wrists, and two hands suddenly grabbed at his shoulders to turn them both over. Hanzo found himself lying with his back against the mattress this time, with Jesse, pupils dilated with hunger and desire, looming over him. 

He was half-expecting the assault; lips finding purchase against his own, hungry and deep kisses that left his mouth wet and swollen; a hot mouth finding its way to his tattoo at the juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping to leave small marks along skin; fingers grasping and caressing against the intricate dragon lining his arm while that talented mouth nipped at an exposed nipple.

As all of this was happening, the assassin barely registered Jesse grabbing the lube and preparing himself. Hanzo gasped suddenly when he felt Jesse lurch his hips forward, slowly pushing in, all pressure, pain, heat, and  _ holy shit _ .

Jesse McCree was a man of words, despite the powerful and delicious way he thrusted his hips into Hanzo’s, every low rumble of the cowboy’s voice bringing him closer and closer to the precipice. As his pace increased, so too did his mindless chants of sweet nothings and words against his neck, against his ears, “Hanzo, Hanzo,” His name combined with incessant thrusts let out a sudden moan from the assassin’s mouth.

“God, been wanting to do this for so long, shit, you’re so beautiful, I’d do anything for you Hanzo,” This could have been the delirium talking, pleasure taking over him, but Hanzo fell right for it, erratic thrusts wrenching out cries and moans, over and over, until climax hit the both of them like a train, riding through their pleasure.

Through the hazy wave, Hanzo could barely feel a hand grab his own, gripping tight and unwavering.

\--

Hanzo lay under the covers of Jesse’s bed, sprawled against the mattress, expression content as he slept.

Jesse leaned against the open window, a lit cigarillo in one hand as he admired the night sky. After a while, he looked back down; in his other hand, lay Hanzo’s cellphone.

It occurred to him that Hanzo never had his cellphone or any sort of personal belongings on him during their get-togethers at the hotel. But the earlier and unexpected bar fight left him lost and defenseless, with one of the men who he’d be able to trust. Jesse slowly made his way back to the bed, sitting at the edge. He turned his attention to the man sleeping soundly beside him.

He wondered if Gabriel planned this from the start, that this moment of weakness from the Shimada clan leader would leave an opening that could solve this case.

He eyed the phone in his hand. Just a few days ago, a yellow manila folder with no return address appeared on his doorstep, the only contents a small SD card for a cellphone and instructions on how to use it. He’d used one of these SD cards before, how connecting them to a cellphone would relay all of its contents to the servers back at Blackwatch with no way to trace back to them. Criminal technology to fight criminals, but it did the job.

Jesse’s jaw tightened, fist clenching against the phone. 

He wondered if Gabriel knew that the assassin would fall for the gunslinger, and the gunslinger would fall for him just the same.

\--

“Any updates, Sombra?”

“Sure do! Looks like your cowboy got the target in his little nest now.” Grinning from ear to ear, Sombra cracked her knuckles to begin work, typing a few commands, multiple monitors flashing in front of her, revealing hidden cameras placed in nearly every single room in Jesse’s apartment. 

“I gotta ask though, Gabe,” the boss was not the kind of man for idle talk or teasing during a mission, but the hacker couldn’t help herself, “You thought that Jesse McCree would have the guts to oust the guy he’s been having the hots for since you sent him off?”

“A lapse in judgement, I know. Won’t happen again.” The man on the other line groaned. “The SD Card was the first trial. If we can’t get him to hack into Shimada’s phone to gather info, we still have other means of getting that data.”

“Which is why  _ I’m _ here, right?” Sombra replied in a sing-song manner, typing a few more commands for one monitor to display a list of multiple phones and laptops, even the television; every single device connected in Jesse’s apartment, every internet port and plug ready to hack into if needed. “The bait’s still fresh, and we might just get to our prey sooner than we thought.” She mused, eyes on a camera with a live feed of Jesse’s bedroom, the assassin and the gunslinger sleeping under the covers of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Threw a bit of a bone and added one of the lines Matthew Mercer (McCree's VA) said during the Blizzcon 2016 VA Panel. I love adding in those references, so let's see if you can spot that one!
> 
> This may or may not continue on as a separate work, since I've left a lot open to interpretation, and I sort of like this AU while I started to build it <3 Who knows!


End file.
